Conventional appliances for heating, mixing or stiffing of liquid food, such as a milk frother, usually consist of a container, a magnetic stirring system and a heating system. During normal operation, the magnetic stirrer must be secured properly to a shaft or pole while it is rotating, but the stirrer must be removable for cleaning. In order to aerate the beverage to create foam, the magnetic stirrer revolves around a cylindrical stub shaft or pole protruding from the bottom of the container. The rotating motion of the shaft or pole is driven by the magnetic field being inducted by the magnetic plate installed in a milk frother. For conventional milk frothers, even if the container is removable for cleaning, a shaft/pole is built into the bottom of the container to secure the stirrer in place. Sometimes, the stirrer can be very difficult to remove or to replace, and it would be difficult to clean the stirrer, especially since it is located at the bottom of the container.